The present invention generally relates to methods and devices for mounting an image capture device to an optical viewing instrument such as a microscope, telescope, or binocular. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for mounting a smart phone to an observation tube of an optical viewing instrument.
Optical instruments may be used for enhancing images for viewing by a user. For example, telescopes may aid in the observation of remote objects and microscopes may aid in the observation of objects that are too small for observation by the unaided eye. It may be desirable to mount an image capture device to the optical instrument so that the enhanced image may be captured and recorded or transmitted by the image capture device. While some adaptors have been developed, there is a need in the art for more robust adaptors and adaptors with less expensive components.